Plug and socket structures are well known for use as electrical wiring connectors. These structures typically have a male connector that is inserted into a female connector and plug and socket structures come in a variety of shapes, sizes and specialized components depending upon their intended use. The male connector typically has a wire harness connected to it and it is typically held in place by inserting electrodes of the male connector into holes in the female connector while the electrical connection is made between the electrodes and terminals inside of the holes.
The present invention is focused on electrical connectors of the plug and socket variety that are used in humid conditions, such as refrigerated showcases one might find in a grocery store, that are used to display chilled and/or frozen food. Because of the humidity found in such conditions, a problem arises if the electrical connector is not firmly connected or if the resultant connection is not waterproof because, once water infiltrates the connection, humidity and rust can cause problems with the electrical connection and also make it difficult to easily disconnect such connections. Indeed, when such problems exist, it can be very difficult to disengage such a connection without breaking or damaging the connectors. A different problem that can arise in this same environment is disconnection which can be caused by air shrinkage inside the socket due to the extreme environmental conditions.